<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Big Win by softsadcancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227676">The Big Win</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsadcancer/pseuds/softsadcancer'>softsadcancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Bokuaka - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short One Shot, bkak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsadcancer/pseuds/softsadcancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to Haikyuu chapter 401 with Bokuto and Akaashi<br/>Both of them want to propose to one another, but who's going to propose first?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Big Win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The final set had just finished. The game was finally over.</p><p>Bokuto looked at his hand as he stood on the court. His hand still burned with the intensity of the hit he delivered, the one that helped them win the game. At first, he was consumed by a deafening silence, the faint sound of his heart beating in his chest wildly. By and by he heard the shouts and cheers as he felt his teammates pile on top of him.</p><p>“That was a great shot, Bokuto-san!” Hinata exclaimed, eyes shining.</p><p>“Wouldn’t have done it without the world’s greatest decoy,” Bokuto replied, ruffling his teammate's orange fluffy hair.</p><p>They all gathered into a large sweaty group hug. Even Sakusa was pulled into it, as they ruffled hairs and slapped backs, congratulating each other on their great plays. After lining up and thanking everyone for the game, they split up to talk to the Adlers, congratulating them on their play. After all, it was a close game, and everyone played to their best ability; it was an absolute monster banquet out there, with everyone trying to out-best their opponent with new skills they picked up over the years since high school.</p><p>As more people from the audience seats poured on to the court, excited fans or old teammates, coming down to congratulate their game, Bokuto looked around excitedly for one person in particular. Had he come down yet?</p><p>His eyes surveyed the scan, pupils darting side-to-side as they tried to pick out his boyfriend from the throngs of people before him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to Atsumu, who had a grin on his face. “If you’re looking for your boyfriend, he’s up there.”</p><p>“Oh?” Bokuto looked to where Atsumu was pointing, and true to his words, there, stood Akaashi. His high school sweetheart, the love of his life, his absolute world. He was leaning over the railings, a smile on his face as he looked back at Bokuto. At that moment, Bokuto forgot he was in a court with a couple thousand people in it. All he could see was Akaashi and all he wanted to do was hug and kiss him, like those athletes who would pick up and swing their significant other and kiss them in front of the crowds after a successful win. He wanted to do that with Akaashi, but take it the next step higher.</p><p>“Tsum-Tsum, I’m going to do it,” Bokuto said, a smile on his face as he continued staring at Akaashi, who was now talking to Tenma.</p><p>“Do what?” Atsumu asked, his arm lazily placed around Bokuto’s shoulder.</p><p>Bokuto turned to Atsumu, the smile on his face growing wider. Atsumu cocked his head to the side, confused. Then it clicked.</p><p>“Oh!” Atsumu’s mouth flew to his hand. “Really?”</p><p>Bokuto nodded. “I think I’m ready.”</p><p>Atsumu watched as Bokuto continued staring at Akaashi, who was occupied with someone. A slow smile spread across his face as he watched Bokuto’s eyes sparkle with love for Akaashi. He softly slapped his hand against Bokuto’s back and laughed. “Well, go get him, Ace.”</p><p>Bokuto grinned and nodded, walking closer to Akaashi. He cupped his hands and brought them to his mouth. “Akaashi!” He called out. He felt his whole body shiver with excitement as soon as his name left his mouth. <em>Akaashi. </em>Would he be Akaashi? Or would Keiji be Bokuto? His mind swirled in its thoughts and emotions.</p><p>Akaashi looked away from Tenma and out to Bokuto. He had the warmest smile on his face and all Bokuto wanted to do was hold his face and pepper it with kisses. Akaashi’s smile grew as he leaned over the railing, calling him out too. “Bokuto-san!”</p><p>“I’ll come up?” Bokuto called out, feeling jittery.</p><p>“No, stay there, I’ll come down!” Akaashi called out, already making his way down. Bokuto panicked. He left the ring in his bag, which was in his locker. He has to get it fast before he met Akaashi. How embarrassing would it be to propose to the love of your life and not have a ring?</p><p>Not that Akaashi would mind, Bokuto thought. Akaashi wasn’t the type of person to be bothered by materialistic things as a show of affection. He could just blurt it out right here right now, in front of everyone, that he wanted Akaashi to marry him. Would Akaashi like that? Would he be embarrassed? Would he run and hide? Would he jump into Bokuto’s arms – not from the second floor, goodness no, he’d patiently wait for him to run down the stairs, he’s waited this long already - and say yes?</p><p>Bokuto felt the words on the tip of his tongue, but just having the ring, and being able to look at it on Akaashi’s finger just made it all the more official to Bokuto. And he wanted to do it right.</p><p>He quickly turned on his heel and made a beeline for the locker rooms. He ran past Hinata and Kageyama, who were deep in discussion when they called out to him.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, good luck!”</p><p>He quickly turned around to wave at them, as Hinata jumped up and down and Kageyama stood still, both wearing huge smiles on their faces. Seeing them smile made Bokuto more excited. <em>I’m going to ask Akaashi to marry me!</em></p><p>He reached the lockers to find it empty. Understandable – after all, everyone was outside on the court, celebrating. He quickly reached into his bag, dug around a big until he felt the soft velvet box. He pulled it out, a smile creeping its way on to Bokuto’s face. He opened the box and looked at the rings once more. It wasn’t anything special – just a simple silver band, but on top was the prettiest rock Bokuto had ever laid his eyes on. It was the prettiest swirl of blue and green and reminded him so much of Akaashi’s pretty eyes, the ones he learned to fall in love with during all those practice sessions back in high school.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, he stared forward, wearing his face of determination. Today, after weeks of thinking it through thoroughly, making sure he was ready for this next stage in their relationship, he was finally going to ask Akaashi to marry him. He held the box tightly in his hand as he ran out of the locker room down the long corridor, those five words repeating over and over in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi, will you marry me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi, will you marry me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keiji, will you marry me?</em>
</p><p>As he continued repeating these words, in the very back of his mind, there was a small voice that told him this wouldn’t work out. That maybe Akaashi wasn’t ready for marriage. After all, he was a very busy man; an editor from a major publisher, would Akaashi even have time?</p><p>And it wasn’t just Akaashi. Bokuto had to think about himself. He was now starting out a career in volleyball, and sometimes, there were days it could be very demanding; he and Akaashi were lucky if they could meet up at least <em>once</em> a week.</p><p>Busy schedules aside, would they even have time to even plan out a wedding, or get married in the first place? Would this whole marriage thing even work?</p><p>Bokuto felt his heart hammer wildly in his chest, almost threatening to break free. There was so much going on inside of him, all these feelings and emotions, he just wanted to scream to let it all out. Just a loud, long, AAAAA-</p><p>Bokuto’s run slowed to a jog, and then he stopped. Because before him was Akaashi, who had also been jogging before he stood still. The stood a couple of feet apart from each other. Bokuto squeezed the box in his hand, unable to stop his hand from shaking so much. He felt more nervous standing in front of Akaashi than he did before his game!</p><p>“Akaashi!” Bokuto finally called out, a slight tremor in his voice.</p><p>“Bokuto-san.”</p><p>---</p><p>Akaashi was stood leaning over the railing as he watched Bokuto; watched him fly, watched as his hand met with the ball, watched as he slammed the ball into the Adlers’ side of the court, watched as Bokuto scored the final point for the MSBY Jackals to take it home.</p><p>Pride and joy swelled up in Akaashi’s chest as he watched his boyfriend get jumped on by his teammates as they all celebrated his win. All he wanted to do was run down to the stadium and hug him, congratulate him on his big win, maybe even carry and spin him around – though, if the truth be told, it was most likely that Bokuto would carry <em>him</em> instead.</p><p>He continued staring at his adorably beefy boyfriend, chuckling to himself as he watched him look around in the crowd that was starting to grow. Perhaps he was looking for him, Akaashi thought. And he was right in thinking that, because it wasn’t long before Atsumu had his arm around Bokuto and pointed in his direction.</p><p>Akaashi watched as Bokuto’s face transformed. His eyes began to sparkle and a smile had found its way to his face, growing wider with every second that passed. Even after a game, Bokuto still looked so radiantly beautiful, it was almost illegal. He felt someone come up close beside him.</p><p>“He was pretty good, huh?” Tenma said, leaning over the railing as he looked over at Bokuto and Atsumu.</p><p>Akaashi nodded, looking at Tenma. “Yeah, one of the best.”</p><p>“Are you gonna tell him so?” Tenma asked, a smirk on his face. “You should be down there with him.”</p><p>Akaashi laughed. “Yeah, I should.” He took a deep breath as he brought his backpack to the front, placing his hand inside as he dug around. He felt the small leather-like box and felt his heartbeat quicken. “I’m I’m actually going to ask him to marry me.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Tenma turned to face Akaashi. “Then what are you still doing here? You should seriously be down there!”</p><p>Akaashi glanced over at Bokuto, who was talking to Atsumu. Would he be okay with a public proposal? It’s Bokuto, after all, he’s used to having the attention on him. But would it be too much, especially after the game? Maybe he’d want to have some alone time?</p><p>It’s been so long since he and Bokuto had any alone time. Having busy schedules that rarely linked up meant many cancelled dates, a couple of calls during the week, and many lonely dinners. They’d both been so busy since they started working, which was understandable, but they never thought it would get to the extent of them not being able to see each other at all.</p><p>“Akaashi!”</p><p>Akaashi was snapped back to the present as he heard Bokuto call him. All worried were washed away at that moment as he looked down at Bokuto. He felt his face break into a smile, his love overwhelming as he leaned over and called out to him in response.</p><p>“Bokuto-san!”</p><p>“I’ll come up?” Bokuto asked, as he walked closer to Akaashi.</p><p>Akaashi was tired of waiting. He wanted to be down there with Bokuto right now, right this instant.</p><p>“No, stay there!” He called out, ready to spin around and run down the stairs. “I’ll come down!”</p><p>He quickly pulled out the ring box and held it tightly in his hand; he didn’t want to lose it. Wearing his bag over his shoulders, he waved at Tenma as he excused himself, squeezing pass thinning crowds as reached the top of the staircase. He looked down as he quickly took two steps at a time, being careful not to miss a step and accidentally fall and hurt himself. He’d hate to be hurt and have Bokuto worry about him. How was he going to propose to the love of his life, the brightest star in the galaxy, if he was injured and in pain? Bokuto would probably be more concerned about Akaashi than the proposal.</p><p>So, he had to be careful.</p><p>As he ran down the steps – carefully – he squeezed the little box in his hand. He carefully rubbed his thumb over the surface of the box, trying to imagine Bokuto’s reaction to the ring. It was a very pretty ring, in Akaashi’s eyes. It was an engraved silver band with the prettiest amber-coloured gem that caught the light of the sun when he held it up. Looking at it reminded him of Bokuto’s warm and inviting eyes, and he knew in his heart he had to get it for him. His heart doing little flips in his chest as he imagined himself getting down on one knee and popping the question he had been rehearsing for a couple of weeks now.</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto-san, will you marry me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto-san, will you marry me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koutarou, will you marry me?</em>
</p><p>Of course, he would’ve done it a lot sooner. But having two completely different lifestyles meant two completely different schedules. And as it was, they found it hard to meet up and have any kind of alone time. And whatever alone time they had was usually spent napping or catching up on each other’s’ lives, so the perfect opportunity never really presented itself to Akaashi.</p><p>Except today.</p><p>Or, was it today?</p><p>As he reached the end of the stairs and ran down the corridor that led to the stadium, Akaashi was attacked with more of his intrusive negative thoughts.</p><p>If today was of any indication of any kind, it was to let Akaashi know that Bokuto is, and will always be, <em>a very busy man.</em> After all, he was now pursuing a career in volleyball. And there weren’t many free days; most of his free time was used for practice games or extra training sessions. And now with the division 1 men’s league starting, Bokuto was definitely going to get a lot busier.</p><p>And that’s not to say that Akaashi was off the hook. As the editor of a<em> weekly </em>shounen manga, Akaashi had many deadlines that had to be met, and that didn’t leave him with a lot of free time either. Anytime he wasn’t glued to his laptop, he was glued to his phone, making important phone calls and checking on other deadlines from his editorial team.</p><p>Thinking it through, was now really the right time to get married? Would they have any time at all to each other? Things were already difficult before, but what about now?</p><p>As Akaashi started to internally panic, his excited run slowly down to a hesitant jog, he looked up and spotted Bokuto, who also seemed to be jogging before coming to a stand-still. All his worries were washed away for a moment when he laid eyes on Bokuto. They stood a couple of feet apart, engulfed in the silences that stretched between them.</p><p>Then, Bokuto called out his name.</p><p>“Akaashi!”</p><p>Akaashi felt the warmth in his voice spread to his whole body. “Bokuto-san,” he said breathlessly.</p><p>---</p><p>“You came!” Bokuto said, unsure of how to bring up the question, unsure of how to fill the silence between them. He took a step forward.</p><p>“Of course,” Akaashi replied, a light chuckle following after. He also took a step forward, smiling. “I said I would, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Right, yes, of course you did,” Bokuto said, another step forward.</p><p>“You played amazingly,” Akaashi said, hand gripping on to the box. How was he going to propose? Why did things feel so awkward between them? Was it because they hadn’t seen each other in almost two weeks?</p><p>“I was on the edge of my seat the whole time,” Akaashi continued, another step forward. “It was an absolutely thrilling game.”</p><p>“It really was a good game,” Bokuto beamed, taking another step forward. He could feel the adrenaline from the game – the same adrenaline that was pumping through his body as he planned out the perfect proposal as he ran all the way here – start to die out. “It was a close game; I almost wasn’t sure we were going to win.”</p><p>“The Adlers were pretty tough opponents, I’ll give them that,” Akaashi hummed as he nodded.</p><p>The two continued taking a step forward, bouncing questions off each other, any and all types of questions <em>except</em> for the question that was sitting on the tip of their tongues. The question they really wanted to ask, the question whose answer mattered to them the most.</p><p>Soon, they were stood right in front of each other. Their fingernails dug into the palms of their hands as they gripped their respective boxes tightly, neither noticing the other holding something in their fist. They were too fixated on getting the question out and getting it right.</p><p>“Akaashi –”</p><p>“Bokuto-san –”</p><p>They stopped at the same time, gesturing for the other to go first.</p><p>“After you –”</p><p>“You go first –”</p><p>“Okay, you go –”</p><p>“How about you go –”</p><p>They stopped again, staring at each other before they burst out laughing.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, how about you go first?”</p><p>Bokuto took a deep breath. This is it, now or never.</p><p>“Okay,” he said calmly. He took Akaashi’s hand – the one that was not holding on to the box, luckily – and held it close to his lips. “Keiji,” he began, as he pressed a soft kiss on Akaashi’s knuckles. “I have known you for six years, we’ve been together for four, and if I may, I’d like to be with you forever.”</p><p>Akaashi’s eyes immediately went wide as he continued listening to Bokuto. This did not sound like the start of any normal conversation. This was the start of a –</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god, is he proposing to me right now? That’s what I should be doing! Right now!</em>
</p><p>“– and when I first laid eyes on you –”</p><p>Akaashi immediately retracted his hand from Bokuto. He needed to put a stop to this. “Bokuto-san, wait!” He wanted to be the one to propose to Bokuto!</p><p>Bokuto felt a stab to his chest. The look on Akaashi’s face, the way he quickly pulled back his hand. Oh no, Akaashi wasn’t ready to get married. He ruined it, he ruined it all. He rushed into it, and now he’s scared Akaashi, and Akaashi might break up with him and he’ll end up alone and will probably die alone and oh my god why did he think this was a good idea?</p><p>He tried to say something but his throat felt dry. He wanted to cry.</p><p>“Koutarou, wait, please,” Akaashi said, as he reached for Bokuto’s hand. “I need to say this, before you say anything else.” Should he just blurt it out? Just say it and get it over with? What a bother, Akaashi thought. He had a whole speech prepared and memorized for this moment. Now with this possible unexpected twist, it looked like he was going to have to make some tweaks to his essay.</p><p>And it didn’t help that Bokuto was starting to feel a little down. “Ah, no Keiji, it’s okay,” Bokuto said, slowly withdrawing his hand from Akaashi’s. He felt like running away and crying. He didn’t want to cry in front of Akaashi, not after being rejected. “I’m sorry, I think I rushed into it. I thought that you and I –”</p><p>Oh no, this was bad, Akaashi could tell that Bokuto was slowly withdrawing himself, his hand slipping away from Akaashi’s before he could hold it tightly. He had to let Bokuto know that whatever he was thinking wasn’t the case!</p><p>“I love you, Koutarou!” Akaashi blurted out.</p><p>Bokuto stopped and stared. He was so confused. What?</p><p>“I love you!” Akaashi said again, taking up Bokuto’s hand again. “I’m sorry, I had this whole essay planned for you, but then you started talking, and,” he looked down at Bokuto’s closed fist, “And now I see you’re holding it in your hand so I have to say this –”</p><p>Wait, what? Holding what –</p><p>Oh! The ring!</p><p>Wait, Akaashi knew –</p><p>Wait a minute…</p><p>He looked down at Akaashi’s other closed fist.</p><p>
  <em>“I had this whole essay planned for you, but then you started talking.”</em>
</p><p>Was Akaashi going to –</p><p>Bokuto quickly removed his hand as he got down on one knee, holding out the box. He may have won the match, but it was nothing compared to winning the chance to propose to Akaashi, to take this relationship to another level, and he wasn’t about to give up. “Keiji –”</p><p>Akaashi went into a full blown panic as he watched Bokuto withdraw his hand and fall to his knee. Bokuto was the one who had confessed first in their relationship, so since then, Akaashi had made it his goal to be the first to propose to Bokuto. He already won his match, the least he could do was let Akaashi have this one. He sunk down on one knee, holding out his own box. “Koutarou –”</p><p>
  <em>“WILL YOU MARRY ME?”</em>
</p><p>No one knew who asked who first, as they stood there, on their one knee, both ring boxes popped open to reveal the rings inside. They stayed there, panting, not knowing how to proceed.</p><p>“I think I asked you first,” Akaashi eventually said, a grinning slowly spreading across his face.</p><p>“I said it louder, though,” Bokuto retorted, a grin of his own showing up on his face</p><p>They stayed staring at each other in silence before they burst out laughing. They both helped each other to their feet, staring at each other with nothing but love in their eyes. They didn't have to respond to each other's questions to know what the other's answer would be; their actions were pretty self-explanatory, after all.</p><p>They removed their rings and slipped it on the others’ finger. They stared at the rings on their fingers, then each other, then back at the rings.</p><p>
  <em>We’re really engaged now.</em>
</p><p>“So,” Bokuto said, looking up. Akaashi looked up as well, his eyes brimming with tears. Bokuto opened his arms, feeling his own eyes prick with tears. Happy tears. “How about a hug from my <em>fiancé?</em>”</p><p>Akaashi didn’t hesitate as he launched himself into Bokuto’s arms, laughing as the tears fell freely from his eyes. They stayed hugging each other in the empty corridor, while everyone else was still out on the court.</p><p>Akaashi pulled back, suddenly swarmed by the thoughts from earlier about their future. “Koutarou, what about –”</p><p>Bokuto could tell what Akaashi was going to ask, it was evident in his facial expressions. He was no stranger to these thoughts Akaashi was having – after all, he had experienced them himself. He cupped Akaashi’s face and planted a small kiss on his nose. “We’ll figure it out, we’ll make it work,” he said softly.</p><p>Akaashi nodded, placing his hands over Bokuto’s. “Yeah, you’re right,” he smiled. “Plus, there’s no rush to get married, right?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Bokuto said proudly as he flashed his ring, catching the light from outside. “I’ve got this, which means I’m now yours forever, and your ring,” he picked up Akaashi’s hand and kissed it. “Means you’ll be fine forever, right?”</p><p>Akaashi nodded, looking at his hand in Bokuto’s. “Right, forever.”</p><p>“Plus, we just exchanged rings right now, so technically, we’re pretty much already married now, aren’t we?”</p><p>Akaashi shook his head and smiled. He placed a hand on Bokuto’s cheek. “That’s not quite how marriages work,” he said gently, a smile on his face.</p><p>“I know,” Bokuto drones, leaning into Akaashi’s hand. “But can we just pretend? I want to call you mine now.”</p><p>“I’ve always been yours, Koutarou,” Akaashi laughed.</p><p>“No, but officially,” Bokuto said, holding up their hands, showing their rings. “I want to officially call you mine.”</p><p>“So does that mean I’ll become Bokuto?”</p><p>“If you want! I think Bokuto Keiji sounds pretty nice! But so does Akaashi Koutarou!”</p><p>Bokuto Keiji. Akaashi Koutarou.</p><p>Akaashi’s head was swimming. He was really going to marry Koutarou.</p><p>“I suppose it’s something we can discuss later,” Akaashi said, slipping his hand into Bokuto’s. “Right now, let’s go back and see everyone. They might think we’ve left without saying goodbye.”</p><p>“Oh, and we can show them our rings!” Bokuto said excitedly, holding up their hands as they walked back to the court.</p><p>“Of course,” Akaashi said, squeezing Bokuto’s hand as he leaned into Bokuto.</p><p>“Hey, Keiji?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>It wasn’t like it was the first time Akaashi has heard Bokuto say ‘I love you’ to him. But it always made his chest flutter.</p><p>“I love you too,” he replied. He stopped walking, jerking Bokuto back. He pulled Bokuto close till they were standing chest to chest, stood on his tip toes and placed the lightest kiss on Bokuto’s lips.</p><p>Before Akaashi could pull away, Bokuto chased Akaashi’s lips and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist and swinging him in the air. He felt Akaashi laugh against his lips and felt his heart skip multiple beats. Hearing Akaashi laugh was like music to his ears; there wasn’t a sound more beautiful.</p><p>“Shall we go, <em>Bokuto-san?</em>” Bokuto asked, bowing before Akaashi, holding his hand out.</p><p>“Yes, we shall, <em>Akaashi-san</em>,” Akaashi took Bokuto’s hand and the two of them walked down the corridor, Akaashi listening intently with a smile on his face as Bokuto talked animatedly about his experience throughout the entire match.</p><p>But even as Bokuto talked, and as Akaashi listened, all the two could think about in that moment – in the long empty corridor, the sound of their footsteps bouncing off the walls – was how either of them were convinced they had won something so great, that no other win could compare to being able to hold on to the hand of the person they loved the most and know they were going to spend the rest of their life with them.</p><p>The real big win.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<br/>my heart is so full and heavy after reading hq ch 401 i decided to immediately start writing this!!! this, of course, is an alternate ending in which the bokuaka proposal takes place HOHO<br/>also i really rushed to write this so if there are any typos and mistake, i'm sorry!!!! it's like 4am where i'm at aha (ch 401 really broke me and now i can't sleep) so yeee anyways I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!! i always feel like my endnotes are so weird and informal so i apologize for that!!!<br/>if you've read ch 401, i hope you're okay!!!<br/>again, comments about how i can improve my writing or just to say anything at all are always greatly appreciated &lt;3<br/>have a great day xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>